


Circus Night

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hellion Studio AU, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, just cute little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Joey takes Henry on a sudden adventure in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 16





	Circus Night

“I really wanted to see the elephants, Joey.” Henry mumbled, hugging a pillow.

Earlier that day he and Joey walked past a circus that was installed in town, and of course it was too crowded and noisy for Joey to handle, so they didn’t get in. There was a sign saying that there was elephants and Henry couldn’t seem to shake it off his mind. He really liked animals and wanted to befriend them all.

Joey was perched on the windowsill, an almost finished cigarette between his fingers. He took a long drag and looked outside. The stars were twinkling through a clear sky, the bright smile of the moon watching over them. He looked back at Henry, who was half naked on the bed. He was pretty much ready to go to sleep. Joey sighed a thick cloud of smoke. Henry was supposed to be the smoker, but Joey always stole his packs and certainly smoked more than his boyfriend.

_“Let’s go, then.”_

He scratched the end of his cigarette under the overhang of the window and threw it outside. He jumped off his spot, landing on the wooden floor without a sound.

_“Get dressed, we’re going.”_

Henry wasn’t too surprised, Joey was often dragging him in crazy “nightventures”. It was always sudden and random. He was glad he was the origin of tonight’s wandering off. He got out of the bed, picking up his clothes Joey had folded nicely on the chest at the end of the bed. The man in question was already by the door with his coat and hat on, playing with his keys, ready to leave. Henry got dressed quickly and joined his lover in the old staircase of the building. He did his best to shut up and be careful to the steps he shouldn’t step on because they were too noisy. Joey marked them with chalk on the left side of the old wood. They got down the three stories quickly. The night outside was pleasantly cool and soft, with very little wind. There was no noise besides some birds and the sound of their footsteps on the gravel covering the ground. Joey hopped in his hearse, looking at Henry through the window. The other did not really want to step inside the sinister vehicle, as everytime he was in there something bad happened. He gulped, his eyes slowly drifting to his own car, parked on the other side of the street.

 _“Get in, you chicken.”_ He challenged Henry, an amused grin on his lips.

Joey turned the engine on suddenly and his car started roaring, wich made Henry take a step back with a yelp. It was not supposed to sound that way for sure.

Think about the elephants, Henry. Breathe.

That’s better.

He gulped and carefully walked towards the Death Machine– that’s how he nicknamed Joey’s hearse. He got into the passenger seat, curling up against his boyfriend, hugging his arm, as it was the only way to be stable as the seatbelt was broken. Joey grumbled, gripping the steering wheel.

_“Let’s go see those elephants. I’ll need you to tell me the way, I completely forgot where it is.”_

Henry smiled. Typical Joey. The truth is that he knew where it was, but if Henry was distracted he wouldn’t get scared and flip out because of Joey’s original way of interpreting the road code. It perfectly worked, and with the indispensable help of Henry they drove to where the circus was and parked close by. The moment the hearse stopped moving Henry jumped off, trotting away to get to a reasonable distance. Joey rolled his eyes at this and adjusted his hat on his head.

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

He put his hands in his pockets and got next to Henry.

“One day I won’t wanna get near that horrible machine anymore, you know!”

Joey shrugged, not looking impressed at all.

_“Yeah, sure.”_

He huffed, amused, and followed Henry who was already walking towards the animal’s enclosures. He was looking around, hoping no one would notice them messing with the animals in the middle of the night. Henry was not so concerned about this, his brain was wired on the elephants only. After a few minutes of walking around in the dark, a big, excited squeal sent the sleeping birds in the trees near by flying away. Joey grinded his teeth together, glaring at Henry.

 _“May I remind you the owners are sleeping and we shouldn’t be here?”_ He whispered loudly, worried.

Henry put his hands over his mouth, turning to Joey.

“Sorry!” He whispered back, embarassed. “But look– they’re just **there**!”

He closed his fists, shaking them a little out of excitement, then pointed at the elephants, sleeping in the grass not so far away. Joey winced upon seeing the creatures. He didn’t want to admit it but large animals scared him a lot. He kept his distances, keeping a calm composure.

_“That’s great.”_

Henry turned back to the elephants, leaning against the fence, almost vibrating of happiness. Joey looked at him and smiled. Henry’s moods were very contagious. He started climbing the fence, wanting to have a closer look at the grey masses laying in the grass. He approached the elephants carefully, not wanting to scare them. They were still sleeping.

It was not the best idea, but it was fun to watch so Joey didn’t say anything. Still he stayed alert in case someone would come. And he did well. A few minutes later he heard someone walk not so far away.

_“Shit. Henry?”_

Henry stopped walking and and turned to Joey.

“Mh?” He tilted his head on the side, worried by Joey’s anxious tone.

 _“Someone’s coming.”_ He whispered, looking towards where the sound seemed to come from.

“Oops–”

Henry sprinted back to the fence and jumped over it, but stress made him slip and he flopped down on the ground. Joey made fun of him and helped him back on his feet. The footsteps came closer. Joey and Henry started to walk back to Joey’s hell car quickly, trying to be as silent as possible, hiding behind the other cages. Henry stayed close to his boyfriend, making himself as little as possible. They could see a man between the metal bars and sleeping animals, looking for them, possibly very upset. Soon enough they arrived to where the hearse was waiting for them. Joey ran to it and unlocked the doors.

_“We’re leaving now. Get in–”_

Henry didn’t do as much manners when it came to getting in the hearse. Joey turned on the car and quickly drove away from the circus, taking the road back to his appartment. Henry laughed, nervously at first, but it became genuine as they started driving away, gripping on Joey’s arm happily. Joey was amused as well, now that the stress was fading away.

“Thank you Joey!”

Joey shrugged, letting out an amused bark.

_“It was fun. I’m glad you saw your elephants.”_

Henry giggled happily, keeping his eyes on Joey to avoid looking at the road.

“Yeah. I wish I could have gotten closer… You know what time is it?”

Joey lended his right wrist to Henry so he could read his watch.

“It’s two and something.” He declared, releasing Joey’s forearm. Even with the biggest efforts, he never figured out how to read the longer needles.

 _“Fantastic.”_ Joey crooned, getting his hand back on the wheel.

Henry giggled, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Not so long later, they were back in Joey’s lair. The moment Henry stepped in, he really felt tired. All that unexpected nightly running around drained the last bits of energy in his body. Joey didn’t look tired at all. He was trying hard to convince himself he wasn’t tired,but his will had limits. He put down his coat on the back of his armchair then got to the kitchen to make coffee. Henry settled on a chair next to him.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna sleep instead ?” Henry asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

Joey shook his head, staring at the coffee pot.

_“No. There’s work to finish and I know I won’t sleep. I’ll need that still.”_

He went to pat the hot metal– just once.

_“Ow. Fucking idiot.”_

He shook his hand, wincing.

Henry stood up.

“Oh my God are you okay?!”

Joey put his hand under cold water in the sink, a blank look on his face.

 _“Of course.”_ He replied sarcastically.

Henry frowned.

“You should sleep.”

 _“You should sleep.”_ Joey mocked him, imitating his voice.

“Come on, Joey. It’s with me!”

Joey looked at the floor, his hand still stuck under the faucet. Maybe Henry was right.

 _“Okay, okay.”_ He sighed. _“Just let me take a shower and do something about my fucking hand first.”_

Henry smiled victoriously and went to the bedroom. The moment he slipped under the bedsheets he fell asleep, tonight’s adventure in mind. Joey joined him later in the night once he was clean, and just sat down next to Henry, waiting for the night to pass. He did fall asleep eventually, ending that night’s adventure there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this fic <3 Feel free to leave some feedback or criticism, it really motivates me to do more ! 
> 
> If you want to know more about my AU, my Tumblr blog is @ask-the-hellion-studio :)


End file.
